Electrical cables including a core having one or more conductors electrically insulated one from another and a jacket surrounding the core are known. It is also known that a textile serving or braid may be applied over the insulation to add tensile strength to the combined covering. Prior art of this type includes the patent to S. Bunish et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,248). In Bunish et al, the serving is comprised of a fibrous layer in an irregular pattern around and adhered to a layer of insulation. Alexander U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,984, while it relates to a coaxial cable describes a fibrous substrate that is located between a separator and an outer jacket, and bonded to the jacket material to provide the cable with sufficient strength for self support of the cable.
Two other prior art patents which are known are somewhat relevant to the invention. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,744,153 to J. E. Flood and U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,837 to P. F. Thompson. According to Flood, an adhesive is applied to a jacket, characterized (by Flood) as an "inner primary jacket" about a conductor, and a serve in the form of a layer of a glass filamentary material is wrapped or wound about the adhesive while in a tacky state. Thereafter, an outer protective insulating jacket is extruded about the inner primary layer and serve. According to Flood, the serve, both securely and firmly positioned about the inner primary layer, is sufficiently strong to resist break down. Thompson discloses a cable structure wherein an open fibrous braid such as a rayon cord having capability of absorbing tensile stress under conditions of twisting, winding, and so forth of the cable, is wrapped about a core. The conductors which make up the core are wrapped with a tape impregnated and coated with a material having adhesive properties, and during the processing of the jacket, each of the tape, fibrous braid and jacket become integrally bonded to each other.